


A impossible wish

by Rogercat



Series: Acacia and Thorin's modern life [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Fatherhood, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Motherhood, Parenthood, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Acacia and Thorin's oldest daughter Belladonna learns a hard lesson





	A impossible wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts).

> female Bilbo is named Acacia here, and is a female relative to canon Old!Bilbo from LOTR canon by Bungo Baggins being Bilbo's nephew

It was a normal day in early summer. Families with children were enjoying the Saturday forenoon, spending time together. 

“I don't want that!” 

And currently, Acacia Durinsson née Baggins, found herself and her husband Thorin in a situation all parents of small children were bound to end up in at some point. 

“Belladonna, please hurry up and eat, your vanilla ice-cream will melt in the sun if you do not.” 

Unlike her older sister, Ruby was eagerly eating from her bowl of soft serve ice-cream, using her hands instead of allowing her father feeding her with a small spoon and thus had her face half-covered in chocolate ice-cream. 

“I do not want to eat it now! I want to bring this home and eat it tomorrow too!!” 

Belladonna had rarely thrown a temper tantrum even as a toddler during the terrible twos, so this was not a normal behavior from her. 

“It will melt, sweetie, and you better start before...oh.”

Thorin was proved right when the sun started to make the ice-cream soften up in the cone, running down along Belladonna's fingers, much to her lock of pure horror and dismay. 

“We have ice-cream at home in the freezer if you want more later,” Thorin spoke, as his oldest daughter had to admit defeat when she could not stop the ice-cream from melting and eat it up. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Later that evening when the girls had fallen asleep in their own beds, the married couple was enjoying some tea with the last evening news on TV before they would retreat for the night. 

“Belladonna really wanted that ice-cream earlier today.” 

“She found out that ice-cream and a warm day with the sun does not mix well, the hard way,” Thorin agreed with a fond smile. His daughter had reacted just as his sister-sons once had done when they had been that young, and that was why he had not scolded her for the idea of wanting to bring the ice-cream home. 


End file.
